Perdido en la nieve
by Nagi w
Summary: Bumi siempre ha sido un no maestro en una familia llena de ellos. Cuando pierde a su único aliado, su tío Sokka, tendrá que encontrar quién es y qué quiere hacer con su vida. Quizá no ser maestro no sea tan malo, después de todo.


**Disclamer: "¿Qué le ha pasado a esta loca, no ha parado de subir fics hoy?" Calmaos, tranquilos. Lo sé. He tenido un rato y he decidido aprovecharlo bien. Avatar pertenece a** **Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko. Por favor, disfrutad la lectura.**

El chico castaño estaba tumbado en el salón de la casa, sobre la alfombra tan cara que el tío Zuko le regaló a sus padres. Miraba el techo, esa tarde no le apetecía hacer absolutamente nada, la vaguería fluía por su cuerpo con total normalidad.

Katara y Kya se encontraban al lado de la puerta, donde extraían el agua que llevaba la nieve y la moldeaban como si de arcilla se tratara. Estaban formando figuras con ella, su madre parecía un pulpo por tener el agua alrededor de su cintura, en un círculo del que salían brazos. Kya también había formado una circunferencia con su agua, pero los brazos de agua se habían unido a los suyos propios, como si fuera una armadura.

Su padre y Tenzin hacían volar figuras de origami con sus poderes. Habían llegado hacía escasos minutos de una de sus excursiones padre e hijo. Aang había saludado a Kya y a él antes de apartarse con el hermano menor para seguir enseñándole el control del aire.

Tenía que reconocer que tenía unos celos inmensos a ambos hermanos, no precisamente por carecer de poderes. No le importaba el hecho de no poder manejar ni el aire ni el agua, le molestaba que sus padres no le prestaran ni la mitad de atención que a sus hermanos. No eran malos padres, por lo menos no era esa la impresión que tenía de ellos. Entendía, por otra parte, que sus hermanos recibieran mayor atención, tenían que aprender a usar sus poderes y ¿qué mejores profesores que sus propios padres?.

Por eso no podía evitar molestarse consigo mismo, hasta al punto de odiarse un poco por ser un celoso, por no poder evitar desear ser lo que sus padres deseaban que fuera. La única persona que le convenció de pequeño de que no era un débil por no tener poderes fue el tío Sokka.

Contaba unas historias maravillosas, como aquella vez que derrotó una armada del país del fuego con la tía Toph, o cómo le habían enseñado a pelear con espada. Probablemente se habría odiado por no ser maestro si el tío no le secuestrara tardes enteras y se lo llevase a la tundra helada, donde le enseñaba a pelear.

Era triste pero cierto el hecho de que su tío fue más padre suyo que su propio progenitor. Hasta que nació Tenzin solo notaba una leve decepción hacia él, cuando su hermano mostró ser un maestro del aire... Todo su mundo cambió. La escasa atención que Aang le brindaba se redujo, cuando su hermano creció un poco más se iba tardes y semanas enteras a solas con él, hacían excursiones a los templos de aire. Llegaba Tenzin a casa, con todas las aventuras que había vivido, cómo había montado en una carpa, cómo había jugado con un oso ornitorrinco. ¿Que había hecho Bumi mientras? Esperar a un tío que no volvió a aparecer por su casa. En cambio, vino un guerrero, con el uniforme de policía de la ciudad república, con la noticia de que su tío había muerto en batalla.

Solo de recordarlo sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse y no lo aguantó más. Se puso en pie en un instante y salió corriendo de casa, apartando de un empujón a Kya. No se volvió ante los gritos de sus padres, que exclamaban su nombre. Avanzó hasta que los pies le dolieron, hasta que dejó de reconocer el paisaje por el que se movía.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, miró a su alrededor, una tundra helada en la cual sus piernas estaban hundidas hasta las rodillas. La vestimenta que llevaba, aunque abrigada, no era suficiente para perderse en el polo sur, no se había detenido a coger su abrigo ni calzarse adecuadamente.

Allí estaba él, con los calcetines en contacto directo con la nieve, perdido y sin guantes siquiera. Entró en pánico. Era muy joven para morir, sólo tenía 16 años recién cumplidos, la impulsividad y el dolor propios de su situación de adolescente de luto le acaban de jugar una mala pasada.

Recordó las lecciones de su tío, había un apartado extenso sobre qué hacer si se perdía en distintos tipos de territorio. No le servía en su caso la recomendación de no beber jugo de cactus, ni la de no probar cera de abeja. Buscó enseguida una cueva en la que resguardarse, tuvo la suerte de vislumbrar una no muy lejos de allí. Enseguida se encaminó en aquella dirección, con las manos en los bolsillos para no helarse las manos. Se asustó al dejar de sentir un par de dedos, esperaba que fuesen problemas de circulación en vez de congelamiento.

Al llegar a la cueva sintió un calor anormal manar de ella. Se asustó al ver un gran cuerpo blanco, un perro oso polar en frente suya. Dos especímenes más pequeños le miraban amenazantes, desde detrás de su madre, por lo que pudo apreciar. Cómo su tío le había aconsejado, no hizo ningún movimiento brusco. Enseguida supo que la madre estaba muerta, al apreciar que no parpadeaba al mirarle fijamente.

Poco a poco, las crías se acercaron a él con ese aire amenazante que fue perdiendo fuelle poco a poco. Bumi les tendió la mano, que enseguida fueron a oler. Cuando tuvieron algo más de confianza, tras un rato de observarlo atentamente, le acariciaron con sus cabezas diminutas.

-¿Estáis solos por vuestra cuenta, eh, pequeños? Yo también lo estoy -les susurró.

La ternura invadió su cuerpo al notar cómo se tumbaban a su lado buscando su calor. Uno de ellos, al que iba a llamar Junior, se metió entre los pliegues de su chaqueta, la que llevaba siempre en casa. Bumi cayó dormido, al sentir el calor tan agradable que las crías de perro oso polar emanaban de sus cuerpos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa cueva, por lo menos tres o cuatro días. Se vio obligado a hacerse un abrigo con la madre de los cachorritos y comerse su carne. Ambos pequeñines parecían estar sobrellevando bien la situación, aunque se morían de hambre. ¿Era canibalismo darle carne de perro oso polar a cachorros de perro oso polar? ¿Sería inmoral darles de comer a su madre? No le cabía duda de que lo fuera.

Una noche, notó una presencia a su espalda. Estaba apartando algunos huesos de la carne que pensaba devorar cuando oyó esa voz conocida.

-Parece que no te va tan mal por tu cuenta -se dio la vuelta y allí le vio, su padre miraba alrededor observando con cuidado la cueva. Sus pequeños cachorros comenzaron a gruñir, pero enseguida los calló.

Se abalanzó sobre su padre llorando de alivio, abrazándolo más fuerte de lo que había hecho nunca.

-¿Cómo me has encontrado? -fue lo único que atinó a decir, enjugándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su sucia chaqueta.

-El espíritu que vive en esta cueva me alertó sobre un chico perdido. Menudo susto me has dado, hijo -su padre le acercó de nuevo a su cuerpo, apretándole contra él- ¿En qué estabas pensando?

–Lo siento, papá... es que…

–¿Es por el tío Sokka? –preguntó el avatar a su hijo.

Su hijo asintió, mintiéndole. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y había llegado a la conclusión de que había escapado como un modo de alejarse de la decepción que sentían sus padres y él mismo hacía su falta de poderes. Él aún no se creía lo que le había dicho su madre cientos de veces, que a ninguno de los dos le importaba que su hijo no fuera un maestro.

Poco le pudieron importar esas preocupaciones en ese momento, sólo quería volver a casa.

–¿Podemos llevarnos a Junior y a Bunny? Podemos criarlos en el pueblo, no son agresivos. Nos serán de mucha ayuda como aliados.

Y así, volvieron a casa. Poco después, Bumi creó con la ayuda de su familia un lugar público en el que pudieran dar cobijo a los oso perro polares. Todo el mundo le miraban como si estuviera loco al principio, con lo agresivas que eran esas criaturas…

El tiempo le dio la razón. Al fin y al cabo, el destino no está escrito, unos animales supuestamente agresivos podrían ser aliados del hombre y un chico sin poderes podría ser el mejor guerrero desde hace mucho tiempo. Si, todo podía pasar.


End file.
